


Le retour de l'homme de maison (par oOoPlumeStilinskioOo)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Orson revient de son long voyage après un break avec Bree. Une fois de retour, il voit du changement en elle et veut un bébé.
Relationships: Orson Hodge/Bree Van de Kamp





	Le retour de l'homme de maison (par oOoPlumeStilinskioOo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions", et review le mois en cours
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrives sur cette histoire ! Marina nous a demandé une fiction fluff sur le couple Bree et Orson. Plume, une des auteures de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Petit mot de l'autrice : Bonjour à toi qui arrive par ici. Je te souhaite une belle lecture sur le couple phare de la série Bree et Orson, amusez-vous bien ! Marina m'a demandée un fluffy. J'espère que j'ai respecté ta demande, c'est mon premier truc mignon que j'écris. C'est un défi que j'ai apprécié de faire. J'en ferai d'autres ! Je croise les doigts ! Bonne lecture, tout le monde !

Orson lui manquait horriblement.

Bree était plongée dans une souffrance de solitude depuis son absence.

Une solitude pesante.

Son fils vivait avec son petit ami gay depuis plusieurs mois. Il ne voulait plus la voir. Il ne supportait toujours pas sa mère.

Cependant, Orson était l'objet de ses pensées et de ses rêveries.

Bree oubliait un peu son mari pendant qu'elle était en cuisine.

Dans la maison de Bree, c'était le calme plat avant qu'Orson ne revienne de son voyage d'affaire. Il était parti durant deux mois et la rousse trouvait le temps long. Alors, elle cuisina des morceaux de gâteaux, des muffins, un bon rôti fumé avec des frites, de la glace faite maison avec soin. Ensuite, elle avait préparé un délicieux gâteau aux trois chocolats avec élégance. Cuisiner était sa seule occupation depuis qu'Orson était parti de la maison et le seul lien qui la maintenait avec lui. Elle n'avait pas eu d'enfants avec lui, car il n'en voulait pas pour l'instant. Il se sentait un peu trop vieux pour être un bon père aimant et adorable, alors il l'était avec les siens.

Dans sa cuisine, Bree ne se sentait pas vraiment bien : la solitude lui pesait beaucoup trop en ce moment dans cette maison immense et vide. Son cœur fit un bon, mais il n'arrêtait pas de battre. La rousse fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de sa pièce. Elle eut l'envie soudaine d'un verre d'alcool, mais son cœur lui disait « non ». Elle ne voulait pas faire une chute pour Orson. Non, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Son regard se posa sur son bracelet rouge qui était un signe de promesse qu'elle avait fait à son mari, avant son départ : elle ne touchera pas un verre d'alcool pendant son absence. Cela fait deux mois déjà qu'elle n'avait pas bu. Pourtant, la tentation était grande... Mais elle referma la porte aussitôt et elle tourna les talons pour éteindre le four avec un geste délicat et soigneux.

« _Ne craque pas, Bree ! Ne craque pas, il arrive ce soir._ » pensa-t-elle en luttant contre ses démons.

La rouquine eut une démarche souple et quelqu'un avait sonné à la porte d'entrée. D'une allure fière et élégante, la jeune femme se dirigea subitement vers le seuil de la porte et l'ouvrit instantanément. Son regard croisa celui de son mari qui revenait de son voyage d'affaire. Il lui sourit et mit les valises à terre :

« Bonsoir, chérie. »

« Or... Orson ? Tu es là ? Tu es rentré ? Mon chéri ? »

« Oui, je suis enfin à la maison. Désolé si cela a mis du temps, mais je suis là, amour. »

« Vient dans mes bras, espèce de crétin, j'étais folle d'inquiétude ! » se dit-elle en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et Orson prit ses valises pour les mettre au chaud :

« Ton baiser a été surprenant Bree. » le complimenta avec le sourire radieux.

« Merci, c'est que ton absence a été trop éprouvante pour moi. »

« Viens dans mes bras, ma puce. Tu m'as terriblement manqué toi aussi . »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Orson. Je... Je t'ai préparé un bon dîner pour le repas de ce soir. »

« Hum, ça tombe bien, j'ai une faim de loup, chérie. Tu peux m'embrasser encore un peu ? »

Bree sourit et accepta sa demande. Une fois rentrés à l'intérieur de la maison de madame Orson, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, sensuellement, les caressent furent présentes. Bree était heureuse que son mari soit de retour à la maison. Ces retrouvailles les firent devenir plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ils s'aimèrent de nouveau. Ils envisagèrent même de fonder une nouvelle famille. Ils voulurent un bébé ensemble. Un bébé. Ce fut le vœux que voulait Bree. Être de nouveau maman.


End file.
